


Caught

by Underunderthunder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Au:Office Building, Connie tries his best to be a bro, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Its 2018 everyone is eating ass, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underunderthunder/pseuds/Underunderthunder
Summary: “Armin, why are you under my desk?” Erwin’s steely gaze was upon him. “And why is your hand in my lap?”AU: Armin, who is stuck in an entry-level job, gets caught sneaking into the office of his gorgeous boss to steal a shirt.





	Caught

“You know the bossman is going to freak when he finds out you broke the coffee machine.”

Armin whined at Connie’s comment as he tried to get the stupid machine functional again. He had tried to take it apart and put it back together with an instructional video online but to no avail. Connie was little help as he sat on top of the breakroom table and ate someone else’s lunch from the community fridge.

“It had to be an expensive one too,” Armin moaned as he screwed a piece back on. “Couldn’t have been a cheap one I could just replace.”

“I bet that thing is at least two paychecks. Maybe three.”

“Thanks, Connie.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Attempting one last fix, Armin turned on the machine and tried to do a hard reset. He needed this job. Rent was too high and his student loans were through the roof. If he could just make it another 4 years being the office lackey, he would be able to put his experience down on his resume. After that, he would be able to afford a nicer apartment with air conditioning and maybe even name brand toilet paper.

The coffee machine didn’t care about Armin’s plans as it spit lukewarm coffee at his chest. Howling, Armin pulled the machine from the wall to turn it off but his hands were wet, causing it to slip from his grasp. It crashed to the ground with a large clang. His white pressed dress shirt and his tie, both required by the employee dress code, were destroyed.

“No! I can’t afford a dry cleaner visit until payday.” Armin reached for paper towels to wipe it away.

“Dude, no dry cleaner is going to be able to fix that,” Connie laughed as he helped him clean coffee from the floor. “I’ve got this. Just go get a different shirt before HR sees you.”

“I don’t have a spare here.” Armin only had a few others at home and now had to budget a way to afford another one.

“Just grab one from Erwin’s office.”

Their boss, Erwin Smith, was self-assured, brilliant, and utterly gorgeous. Armin only had the opportunity to speak with him once in his interview and he was still shocked he got the job from how terribly he mumbled through Erwin’s questions. Every afternoon, though, just as Armin was getting ready to leave, Erwin would peek his head out the door to check if everyone had gone home. He would nod his head at him and Armin would nod back. Simple, yet it made Armin's bus ride home bearable. Armin laughed at the suggestion of trespassing but Connie continued.

“I go in there all the time when I’m tired out from all the hard work I’m doing.” Connie posed with his hand to his chin as if he was a brilliant philosopher and not a number cruncher. “His office is loaded with snacks and extra shirts. He is never there during the day. He won’t notice one shirt going missing and you can return it tomorrow.”

Erwin’s office was just the next office over. It was dark and the blinds were always closed. Connie was right; no one really ever saw Erwin until the last hour of the day when he would sneak in and shut the door behind him. There was no way Erwin would be there now, and since they were in a secluded hallway his fellow coworkers wouldn't catch him.

“You say you go in there all the time?” Armin asked Connie.

“He has the comfiest desk chair. Better than my recliner at home.’

So it was settled. Armin helped Connie heave the broken machine onto the counter. It was a battle that would be dealt with when Armin was changed in a clean shirt. Connie made sure no one was in the hall by being the lookout. When the coast was clear, Armin snuck out to Erwin’s office door.

The only embellishment to signify it was important was a golden plaque that said: E. Smith, CEO. Armin tried the handle and found it wasn't locked. One last look towards Connie and Armin was in.

The office was huge but overcrowded. A large desk sat in the middle of the room with a projection screen bolted to the wall in front of it. People from around the world had stakes in the company, which meant Erwin often spoke to people at random times of the day and night. It made sense he would have a way to hold a video conference with them right from his desk.

He searched the room for a spare shirt and came up empty. The drawers were locked and the small closet was also inaccessible. Just as he was giving up, he heard Connie loudly holler from the hallway.

“Mr. Smith, you are here early!”

“Shoot!” Eyes darting around the room, he found no escape.

He could either come clean with what he was doing and probably get fired, or he could hide and hope he didn't get caught. 

_Air conditioning...3 ply toilet paper…_

He dove under the desk into the space where the office chair was pushed in and pulled his knee up to his chest. The desk was long enough that he wasn’t touching the chair. The door handle turned as Armin’s heart started to beat rapidly. This was the craziest thing he had ever done.

“Send out a message that I will be on in 10 for the monthly financial meeting.” The chair pulled away from the desk and Armin could see the looming figure that was his boss.

Terrified, Armin squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed onto his knees harder. Surely he had been caught. Bravely opening his eyes, he had to covered his mouth to hide his sigh of relief. He could see Erwin’s expensive shoes and his well-fitted pair of slacks. The rest of him was hidden from his viewpoint. 

There was just enough room between the desk and the chair that he might be able to squeeze through. It was a risky chance, but Erwin’s chair was turned to the left side (more than likely towards his computer screen) which meant if he could manage to crawl his way out, he might make it to the door. Perhaps then he could sneak out quick enough and run into the bathroom, so if Erwin were to get up he wouldn’t be able to tell who left.

Yeah, so that was stupid, but he didn’t have much else. Crouching, he carefully made his way to the opening. Each tiny step was either another step to freedom or a lifetime of bad apartments. 

Three more steps and he would be out of the opening.

Two more steps and he would be back on his way to his life as a coffee runner. 

One more step and he would be that much closer to safety. Too bad for him, his last midstep towards the opening was met with Erwin swinging his chair to the right and colliding into him.

The seat of the chair hit him in the shoulder and caused him to reach his hands out to steady himself. His left hand hit the ground but his right met fabric.

“Armin, why are you under my desk?” Erwin’s steely gaze was upon him. “And why is your hand in my lap?”

Caught. Busted. There was no way he was going to believe ‘I slipped’ even when it was the truth. He had thrown out his hand to halt the collision and forced it straight into his boss' crotch. Too much was at stake so he had to say the right thing. He had to lie his way out of this.

Do it for the air conditioning.

“You always look stressed,” Armin found the words slide out easier than he thought they would. “I just figured, as an office assistant, that I could...um...assist you.”

Erwin’s eyebrow rose. “This is highly inappropriate.”

“I know, sir.”

“I'm not sure you understand what you are suggesting.”

What was he suggesting? He had never thought he would have to make this proposition. A quick hand job? To let his boss fuck him? Whatever kept him out of trouble was fine by him. It helped that Erwin was gorgeous.

“I know exactly what I'm suggesting.” The room was dark but Armin could still see the smirk that blossomed from his comment. 

His knees started to burn the longer he knelt on the ground looking to Erwin’s gaze. Armin had never been one to overstep his station and, until now, lived a life of ok sex in committed relationships. Currently single, he still knew the glint in his boss’ eyes.

It wasn't above his place to admit he fantasized every once in awhile what it would be like. Would Erwin be kind and gentle? Would he be a beautiful disappointment? 

Erwin ran his hand through Armin’s hair, causing a chain reaction of shivers and coos. 

“So you’ve come to please the boss?” Erwin challenged his game as he grabbed a fistful of his hair. “That is considerate of you. Get on the desk.”

Guided by Erwin’s hold of his hair, Armin followed him to his feet. The large desk, organized into neat piles, was crowded. In a single swoop of Erwin’s arm, the piles were scattered to the floor. 

“Sir?” Armin watched as a loose paper gently glided to the floor. 

“On. The. Desk.” Erwin’s tone was demanding. “

Doing as he was told, he got up on to the desk. Erwin freed him from his grasp and moved to position Armin so he was face down and his legs were spread. There was a careful but very present pressure wherever Erwin touched.

“Have you ever been rimmed before?” Erwin asked as he pulled his pants down.

Unable to hold back his squeal, Armin covered his mouth as his bottom became exposed. Only a few feet away was an office packed with his coworkers. If one were to hear him, it could cause his termination, and if not, at least social humiliation.

“I'm not sure what that means?” Armin was honest. His sexual knowledge wasn't as high as he wished it would be.

“I am going to lick your ass,” Erwin told him with utmost certainty. “Would you like that?”

“Yes.” Armin surprised himself with how quick his answer came out.

Erwin purred. “Is that how you address me?”

“Sorry, sir.” Armin felt strangely delicious talking to Erwin like this when he was this close to his bare skin. “I meant yes, sir.”

Erwin massaged his cheeks with his hands that were so big they felt like a blanket. It felt great; he never realized how much tension he held there. 

“That is better. Are you ready?” The massage stopped but Erwin did not stop cupping his ass.

“Yes, sir.” Armin nodded and took a deep breath when he felt his asscheeks spread apart. He heard Erwin chuckle when he placed the pad of his thumb at his opening.

“Your ass looks so nervous.” Thumbing the opening, Erwin kept him open with his free hand. “Let's loosen you up.”

The chill in the air was replaced with the warm wetness of Erwin’s tongue. His hands kneaded the flesh of his cheeks as he dove his face between them. Armin was surprised at the sensations he didn’t even know could be felt. Erwin was meticulous as he licked, first up and down, then side to side. The intensity swelled like a balloon and he couldn’t stop the small moans that escaped.

“Erwin...sir...”He whimpered.

He shook with Erwin hummed against him in response and he had to bite his arm not to scream out. Erwin continued to his journey, traveling along the flesh surrounding him before going back to their established rhythm. Before long the warm tongue circling him lost its gentleness and started to toy with his opening.

With a moan, Erwin entered him. Armin gasped as Erwin began to fuck him with his tongue. His ass didn’t fight back and he moaned at the quick jabs. The hands that were still massaging him and the heat of Erwins breath was enough to drive him mad. 

The chill returned when Erwin emerged. “Raise your hips.”

“Yes, sir!” Armin rose to his knees and buried his face into the coolness of the desk.

That glorious warmth returned to his ass but a new sensation struck him. Erwin started to stroke his cock, which until now its throbbing had been ignored. Keeping a steady rhythm with his licks, Erwin’s hold was tight but not overbearing. Armin reached out to find something to hold onto as his body screamed out for release.

“Ahem.” Neither he nor Erwin had made that noise.

Armin craned his neck towards the computer screen. He could see what appeared to be a video of a room full of people in suits and in the top corner was an even smaller video. Armin couldn’t make it out from where he was laying, but he noticed someone pop up on the small screen just as Erwin’s warm tongue left him craving more. 

“I see we are streaming into the video conference,” Erwin sounded amused.

Facing the giant screen, he could see a much larger, much more enhanced picture of what he could see on the computer. There he was, ass up and face blushed with pleasure, projected out into a monthly financial meeting. Realizing he was on camera to a room of the rich and powerful, Armin quickly flopped to his stomach and tried to slide off the desk without showing everyone more than they had already seen. Erwin didn’t seem fazed as he gripped his hips with those big hands and guided him to the floor. In a quick scoop, Armin pulled up his pants and tried not to weep in embarrassment.

“Are you finished with your meal, Erwin?” A man with dark hair and a look of annoyance hissed.

Adjusting his tie, Erwin took a seat at his desk. “No, Levi, but I can finish up later.”

With a wink, Erwin reached into his desk and pulled out a clean shirt. Armin humbly accepted, suddenly reminded why he was there in the first place, and found he couldn’t take his eyes off the floor. He wasn’t sure how this happened, but he wanted more. Feeling shameful, Armin headed back to the door.

“Hey, Armin,” Erwin called out in a soft voice. “This meeting should be done in an hour. Come back then. I think it's time for an annual employee review. Don’t you?”

Armin wasn’t going to mention that he had just had his annual review with HR. Shutting the door behind him, he was promptly discovered by Connie. It didn’t appear he had ever left the break room. 

“I’m so sorry!” Connie was nearly crying as he clung on to Armin’s shoulders. “I really didn’t think he would be back that soon!”

“Actually, Connie, you were right.” Armin patted Connie on the back before shaking him off to get changed in the bathroom. “That office is really nice. I might go back there more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a rough week with the new SNK chapter and Infinity War so I had to write something to perk myself up. I hope you enjoyed the mini smut! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
